prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
WWE SmackDown vs. Raw 2011
''WWE SmackDown vs. Raw 2011 ''(also shortened to WWE SvR 2011) is a professional wrestling video game developed by Yuke's and published by THQ for the PlayStation 2 (PS2), PlayStation (PS3), PlayStation Portable (PSP), Wii and Xbox 360 systems. It is part of the long-running WWE SmackDown vs. Raw series and was released on October 26, 2010. The game is based on the two brands of World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE), Raw and SmackDown. Gameplay One of the main changes in the game is the incorporation of a new physics system that allows objects to be used more realistically, such as objects involved in the Tables, Ladders, and Chairs match. Tables will now break differently depending on the impact placed upon them. Inside and outside the ring, ladders can now be rested onto the ring ropes and be broken into pieces. For the first time since the original WWE SmackDown! vs. RAW game, chairs can be thrown at the player's opponents. The Hell in a Cell match will be revamped with expanded cell walls, weapons underneath the ring, steel steps near the poles, and the removal of the cell door. In addition, new ways to exit the cell will be introduced, such as barreling through the cage wall. For the first time since WWE SmackDown! Shut Your Mouth, the player can roam freely around the backstage areas in the game's primary story mode, though the ability to roam during matches has not returned to the series. Moves and controls are modified to incorporate new options to perform during and after a move is executed. The strong grapple modifier has been revamped to allow the player to perform more powerful moves on the opponent as the player progresses into the match and wears down the opponent. There are new announce tables moves like a moonsault from the ring to the prone opponent. Modes The game's new "WWE Universe" mode replaces the career mode from previous games. The mode builds storylines, and integrates cut scenes and rivalries between wrestlers based on the matches that are wrestled. Road to WrestleMania mode has been modified to include new features such as backstage roaming, mini-quests, and further interaction with other Superstars. Playable storylines involve Rey Mysterio, John Cena, Christian, and Chris Jericho. Along with that is the new storyline in which players choose Kofi Kingston, John Morrison, Dolph Ziggler, R-Truth, or a created superstar in a quest to end The Undertaker's undefeated streak. Create A Superstar mode now includes pre-loaded attribute points for a created superstars, while in Create A Finisher mode, attributes such as speed and trajectory can now be modified by single increments rather than 25% increments. The number of available created finishers has been expanded to 130 as well. Online mode also returns - each new copy of the game contains an Online Pass allowing one user to play the game online for free. Players who rent or purchase the game used will obtain a trial of Online Pass. A new feature called "Match Creator" allows players to create new match types. In addition, Story Designer mode now has new cutscenes, usable sound clips from announcers and wrestler entrance music, support for up to 15 created superstars, the ability to include championship belts in cutscenes and event triggers based on a wrestler reaching a certain state. Development WWE SmackDown vs. Raw 2011 was first announced along WWE All Stars at E3 in June 2010 by THQ. A playable demo was featured at E3 with Randy Orton, The Undertaker, Chris Jericho and The Miz as playable characters. Special editions of the game featuring The Undertaker, Bret Hart and Randy Orton will be released, each offering exclusive in-game content, an art book and DVD relating to each wrestler. Various retailers have offered in-game bonuses to those who pre-order the game including a playable Bret Hart, The Undertaker's alternate Ministry of Darkness attire, three alternate outfits for Randy Orton and the WWE Tribute to the Troops arena. Three downloadable content packs have been confirmed. The first pack will be available at release and adds Halloween-themed attires for Kelly Kelly and Rey Mysterio and online multiplayer mode. Two other packs of downloadable content will be released later. One pack contains the playable characters British Bulldog, Lex Luger, Wade Barrett, David Otunga, Justin Gabriel and Layla, alternate attires for Shad Gaspard and Shawn Michaels and the NXT Arena. The other pack includes alternate attires for John Cena, The Undertaker and CM Punk as well as the WCW Monday Nitro Arena. THQ has offered players a package deal to purchase these three downloadable content packs beforehand. Roster :RAW *Alicia Fox *Batista *Brie Bella *Chris Jericho *David Hart Smith *David Otunga (DLC) *Edge *Evan Bourne *Eve Torres *Ezekiel Jackson *Gail Kim *Goldust *John Cena *John Morrison *Justin Gabriel (DLC) *Kelly Kelly *Mark Henry *Maryse *Melina *Mr. McMahon *Natalya *Nikki Bella *Primo *Randy Orton *R-Truth *Santino Marella *Shawn Michaels *Sheamus *Ted Dibiase *The Miz *Triple H *Tyson Kidd *Vladimir Kozlov *Wade Barrett (DLC) *William Regal *Yoshi Tatsu *Zack Ryder :SmackDown *Beth Phoenix *Big Show *Chavo Guerrero *Chris Masters *Christian *CM Punk *Cody Rhodes *Dolph Ziggler *Drew McIntyre *Finlay *Hornswoggle (non-playable) *Jack Swagger *JTG *Kane *Kofi Kingston *Layla (DLC) *Luke Gallows *Matt Hardy *Michelle McCool *Mike Knox *Mickie James *MVP *Paul Bearer (non-playable) *Rey Mysterio *Shad *Shelton Benjamin *The Undertaker *Vance Archer :Legends *Bret Hart (DLC) *British Bulldog (DLC) *Jake Roberts *Jimmy Snuka *Lex Luger (DLC) *Ricky Steamboat *Rob Van Dam *Steve Austin *Terry Funk *The Rock Cut Characters * Bob Orton * Carlito * Caylen Croft * Dusty Rhodes * The Great Khali * The Hurricane * JBL * Jeff Hardy * Ted DiBiase, Sr. * Tommy Dreamer * Trent Barretta * Tyler Reks Overalls *Batista: 92 *Big Show: 85 *Chavo Guerrero: 78 *Chris Jericho: 94 *Christian: 86 *CM Punk: 93 *"Dashing" Cody Rhodes: 81 *David Hart Smith: 82 *Dolph Ziggler: 88 *Drew McIntyre: 86 *Edge: 93 *Evan Bourne: 88 *Ezekiel Jackson: 82 *Finlay: 78 *Goldust: 80 *Jack Swagger: 89 *Jake Roberts: 91 *Jimmy Snuka: 91 *John Cena: 95 *John Morrison: 85 *JTG: 77 *Kane: 87 *Kofi Kingston: 87 *Luke Gallows: 77 *Mark Henry: 77 *Matt Hardy: 82 *Mike Knox: 82 *The Miz: 89 *Mr.McMahon: 82 *MVP: 85 *Primo: 80 *Randy Orton: 95 *Rey Mysterio: 88 *Ricky Steamboat: 92 *Rob Van Dam: 93 *The Rock: 97 *R-Truth: 86 *Santino Marella: 75 *Shad Gaspard: 80 *Shawn Michaels: 95 *Sheamus: 92 *Shelton Benjamin: 86 *Stone Cold: 96 *Ted DiBiase: 81 *Terry Funk: 90 *Triple H: 95 *Tyson Kidd 82 *The Undertaker: 98 *Vance Archer: 81 *Vladimir Kozlov: 82 *William Regal: 84 *Yoshi Tatsu: 83 *Zack Ryder: 82 Covers File:SmackDown-vs-Raw-2011-PS3-Box-Art-200x230.jpg|US Cover File:15hftlh.jpg|UK Cover File:Fabe2ee787d7f60bcd18127c18b4f5fe.jpg|Canadian Cover In Game Profile Images SvR 2011 Alicia Fox.jpg SvR 2011 Batista.jpg SvR 2011 Beth Phoenix.jpg SvR 2011 Big Show.jpg SvR 2011 Bret Hart.jpg SvR 2011 Brie Bella.jpg SvR 2011 Chavo Guerrero.jpg SvR 2011 Chris Jericho.jpg SvR 2011 Chris Masters.jpg SvR 2011 Christian.jpg SvR 2011 CM Punk.jpg SvR 2011 Cody Rhodes.jpg SvR 2011 David Hart Smith.jpg SvR 2011 Dolph Ziggler.jpg SvR 2011 Drew McIntyre.jpg SvR 2011 Edge.jpg SvR 2011 Evan Bourne.jpg SvR 2011 Eve Torres.jpg SvR 2011 Ezekiel Jackson.jpg SvR 2011 Finlay.jpg SvR 2011 Gail Kim.jpg SvR 2011 Goldust.jpg SvR 2011 Hornswoggle.jpg SvR 2011 Jack Swagger.jpg SvR 2011 John Morrison.jpg SvR 2011 JTG.jpg SvR 2011 Kane.jpg SvR 2011 Kelly Kelly.jpg SvR 2011 Kofi Kingston.jpg SvR 2011 Luke Gallows.jpg SvR 2011 Mark Henry.jpg SvR 2011 Maryse.jpg SvR 2011 Matt Hardy.jpg SvR 2011 Melina.jpg SvR 2011 Michelle McCool.jpg SvR 2011 MVP.jpg SvR 2011 Natalya.jpg SvR 2011 Nikki Bella.jpg SvR 2011 Primo.jpg SvR 2011 Randy Orton.jpg SvR 2011 Rey Mysterio.jpg SvR 2011 R-Truth.jpg SvR 2011 Santino Marella.jpg SvR 2011 Shad Gaspard.jpg SvR 2011 Shawn Michaels.jpg SvR 2011 Sheamus.jpg SvR 2011 Ted DiBiase.jpg SvR 2011 The Miz.jpg SvR 2011 Triple H.jpg SvR 2011 Tyson Kidd.jpg SvR 2011 Vance Archer.jpg SvR 2011 Vladimir Kozlov.jpg SvR 2011 William Regal.jpg SvR 2011 Yoshi Tatsu.jpg SvR 2011 Zack Ryder.jpg Sponsored events *Bragging Rights 2010 *TLC: Tables, Ladders & Chairs 2010 See also *Screenshots - Screenshots of WWE SmackDown vs Raw 2011 *Roster Gallery - A Roster Gallery of all the selectable characters as they appear in WWE SmackDown vs Raw 2011 References *WWE.com SmackDown vs. RAW 2011 Official Roster *WWE Rocker Official Roster Category:Video games Category:World Wrestling Entertainment video games Category:WWE video games Category:Wrestling sponsors ja:WWE SmackDown vs. Raw 2011